Quand les liens de la magie frappent
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Et si Bella n'était pas une humaine comme les autres. Et si elle était une sorcière très puissante. Et si les Volturi l'avaient découvert et réveillé. BS/AV


_**Titre**_ _: Quand les liens de la magie frappent…_

 _ **Auteur**_ _: Ellyssa_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Et si Bella n'était pas une humaine comme les autres. Et si elle était une sorcière très puissante. Et si les Volturi l'avaient découvert et réveillé. BS/AV_

.

.

Chapitre 1. L'éveil de la magie.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas se passer comme elles sont censés le faire ? Je me pose cette question tandis que je coure à travers la ville. Enfin je vois l'horloge et je le vois _lui_. Cet idiot va faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Je me mets à courir plus vite et me jette sur lui. Je le repousse à l'intérieur du clocher alors qu'il divague sur mon parfum et ma peau, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- **Bella, c'est toi ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Son cerveau s'est-il atrophié avec le temps ? Je commence à me demander s'il est possible qu'un vampire puisse devenir fou.

\- **Non, c'est Blanche-Neige,** je réponds sarcastiquement.

Non, mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de lui sauver la vie. Ce n'est même pas pour Alice ou _lui_ que je le fais, mais pour le reste de sa famille et je l'ai bien fait comprendre à Alice. J'ai fait promettre à mon ancienne meilleure amie que c'était la dernière fois que j'interagissais avec eux. Ils m'ont abandonné et brisé, je ne veux plus d'eux dans ma vie. Edward me serre dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'ai cru morte.**

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Un tel égoïste, voilà ce qu'il est. Il ne pense même pas à la souffrance qu'il va infliger à sa famille. Sa mort ne fera que les détruire et je les aime trop pour les savoirs souffrir à cause d'un crétin qui se serait tué en me croyant morte.

 **\- Et ça te donne le droit de faire souffrir ta famille. Esmée et Carlisle, tu y pense ? Tu penses à combien ils seront détruits par ta faute ? Et Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice, tu penses à eux ?** Je lui cris.

Je suis ravi de voir la honte dans son regard. Il réalise seulement maintenant de l'horreur de ses actes, mais quel crétin. A cet instant, je suis déçu qu'il ne puisse lire dans ma tête, il aurait pu voir tous les différents scénarios que j'imagine pour le tué moi-même. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois son mouvement que trop tard et ne peux l'éviter. Edward pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse, mais je n'y réponds pas.

 **\- Bella, mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 _Toi, par contre, tu ne m'as pas manqué,_ je pensais. Je le repousse, il faut qu'on parle, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, il faut qu'on parte avant que les Volturi n'arrivent.

 **\- Tait-toi et vient, il faut qu'on parte avant que quelqu'un n'arrive,** je le presse **. Les Volturi par exemple** , je marmonne ensuite.

Edward acquiesce et prend ma main pour me conduire à l'extérieur.

 **\- Trop tard,** lâche une voix.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à deux vampires aux yeux écarlates. L'un est tout en muscle et me fait penser à Emmett, l'autre est plus fin avec des cheveux blonds, il me fait penser à Jasper. Edward me tire derrière lui dans le but de me protéger.

 **\- Félix, Démétri, ne vous inquiété pas, nous allions partir, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai enfreint aucune loi, aussi, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir**.

 **\- Je ne pense pas non. Maître Aro nous a dit de te ramener et c'est ce que nous allons faire** , lui répond le blond, **et l'humaine vient aussi** , déclare-t-il moins fort.

 **\- Non, elle ne vient pas,** grogne Edward.

 **\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Cullen,** crache le Mr muscle.

Soudain, Alice fait son entrée et sa voix de carillon résonne dans le clocher.

 **\- Messieurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu pour vous donner en spectacle, Edward et moi allons vous suivre. Bella attend nous à la voiture.**

 **\- Non,** coupe le blond, **elle en sait trop et je suis sûr qu'Aro voudra la rencontrer.**

 **\- Elle reste,** grogne encore une fois le fils prodige des Cullen.

Ce qu'il m'agace à décider pour moi, j'en aie marre qu'il agisse comme si je lui appartenais. Je me décale et fixe les deux vampires.

 **\- Elle vient,** je dis agacer. **Quitte à crevé, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art et de savoir pourquoi.**

Edward et Alice sont choqués par mes mots, tandis que Félix et Démétri sourient, probablement amusé par ma réplique.

 **\- Non, Bella, tu ne viens pas.**

Je me tourne vers Edward et le toise méchamment.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je ne t'appartiens pas.**

Je peux voir sur son visage la douleur que mes mots lui ont causer, mais franchement, je n'en aie rien à faire. Sa douleur n'est rien comparée à celle qu'il m'a infligé des mois plus tôt.

 **\- Démétri, Félix, qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ? Aro m'envoie vous chercher, allons-y,** déclare une vampire blonde qui vient d'arriver.

La fille m'examine froidement et se détourne. Je contourne Edward et la suis. Edward essaye de me prendre la main, mais je refuse et m'écarte de lui sous les regards amusés des deux vampires mâles. Tout au long de notre chemin jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouve trois trônes, Edward essaye de m'approcher et me parler, mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Nous pénétrons dans la salle du trône où trois vampires sont assis sur les trônes face à nous. Je reconnais les Rois Aro, Marcus et Caïus que j'ai vu en peinture dans le bureau de Carlisle. De nombreux vampires encapuchonner sont présents sur les côtés, mais mon regard reste fixer sur une femme brune qui se tient à côtés d'Aro. Je ressens une étrange attraction entre elle et moi.

 **\- Jane, très chère, je t'envoie m'en ramener un et tu m'en ramène deux… et demi,** chantonne joyeusement Aro.

Je détourne difficilement mes yeux de la femme pour regarder le Roi.

 **\- Edward, je suis heureux de voir que ton Isabella va bien,** rajoute Aro.

Je soupire. Pourquoi, pense-t-il tous que je suis _SA_ Bella ? _Je ne lui appartiens pas_ , j'ai envie de crier.

 **\- Plaît-il mon enfant,** demande Caïus en me fixant.

Ah ba tien, enfin quelqu'un qui prend compte de ma présence. Je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres à l'encontre du Régent blond.

 **\- Je ne suis pas** _ **SA**_ **Bella. Je ne lui appartiens pas,** dis-je calmement.

 **\- Bella** , tente de m'interrompre Edward.

Là j'en ai assez, s'il croit qu'il peut me dire quoi faire et quand, il se trompe. Je ne suis pas une marionnette.

 **\- Tu te prend pour qui ?** J'hurle soudainement. **Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, alors tu me lâche. Tu voulais que je vive ma vie ? C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis passé à autre chose. Je t'ai oublié, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ? Et maintenant, il faut que je vienne sauver ton cu parce que tu es tellement bête que tu veux te tuer en me croyant morte ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a abandonné, c'est toi qui a rompu avec moi. Tu ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi par l'enfer te soucié de moi ?** Je souffle un bon coup. **Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien.** Je me détourne et vois tous les vampires me regarder choqué. **Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ?**

Personne ne me répond. Je crois avoir réussis l'exploit de rendre muet des vampires.

 **\- Bella,** tente à son tours Alice.

 **\- Toi, tais-toi. Je t'ai aidé, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre pour autant.**

J'entends un doux rire ressemblant à une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit qui n'est autre que la femme envoûtante. Aro me sourit finalement et me tends sa main.

 **\- Me permettez-vous, chère enfant ?**

Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Carlisle, Aro est capable de lire dans les esprits des gens par contact. Je prends sa main et patiente quelques secondes. Aro fronce les sourcils puis sourit.

 **\- Merveilleux !** S'exclame-t-il.

 **\- Qu'est-ce mon frère ?** Le questionne Caïus.

 **\- Je ne peux pas la lire en elle. Elle m'est fermé** , déclara-t-il en souriant. **Je me demande si… Jane,** dit-il en s'écartant.

Je vois la blonde qui nous a escorté me regarder avec un sourire d'excuse.

 **\- Non !** Se mets à hurler Edward en se plaçant devant moi.

La seconde suivante, il est à terre se tordant de douleur. Je lève les yeux au ciel, décidément, ce qu'il peut être mélodramatique celui-là.

 **\- Sérieusement Edward, tu es pathétique,** je laisse entendre à haute voix.

Alice prend Edward et l'entraîne sur le côté en le retenant à l'aide de Félix et Démétri. Je me tourne vers Jane et attend. Elle fronce les sourcils visiblement vexer.

 **\- Mon pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur elle,** déclare-t-elle.

 **\- Fantastique,** reprend Aro.

 **\- Aro** , l'appelle la brune en lui tendant la main.

Aro la rejoint et prend sa main, la seconde suivante, il sourit en me regardant. Marcus lui tends alors sa main lui aussi. A la fin de sa lecture, Aro pose un regard sur l'un des gardes cachés sous sa capuche aux côtés de Jane et revient sur moi, un sourire encore plus grand.

 **\- Intéressant. Sulpicia, ma douce, fait le,** ordonne-t-il.

La femme me fixe et m'offre un sourire rassurant. Elle murmure des mots que je n'entends pas. L'instant d'après, j'entends les cris d'Edward et Alice alors qu'un voile noir m'entoure et que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov ? «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

 **\- Non !** Se mirent à hurler Alice et Edward.

Tous les vampires présents virent les yeux d'Isabella se tenant au centre de la pièce, devenir noir comme les ténèbres. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol. Si son cœur ne battait pas, on aurait pu la croire morte.

 **\- Que lui avait vous fait ?** cris Alice en tentant de rejoindre Isabella tandis que son frère est aux prises avec le pouvoir de Jane.

Personne ne lui répondit. Un vent froid s'infiltra dans la pièce, stoppant toutes activités des vampires. Chacun étant comme figé sur place, retenu par une force invisible.

\- **Ça commence,** murmure Sulpicia en fixant le corps inerte de l'humaine.

Chaque vampire suivit le regarde de l'épouse d'Aro et observe la jeune fille au sol. Le corps d'Isabella se mets soudain à flotter et s'élève dans les airs, les bras et les jambes pendant dans le vide. De nombreux éclats de lumière se mirent à tourbillonner autours du corps de la fille pour finalement le pénétrer sous les yeux ébahit de tous. Les cheveux bruns de la jeune humaine virent aux noirs profonds avec des mèches argentés. Aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus, les éclats de lumière disparurent, absorber en entièreté par Isabella. Son corps se mets alors à chuter brutalement vers le sol et ne fut rattraper de justesse que par l'un des gardes encapuchonner. Celui-ci la serre doucement dans ses bras et repousse une mèche tomber devant son visage. Les Rois, accompagné de Sulpicia, s'approchent d'eux. Le garde relève la tête.

 **\- Emmène la jeune Bella, qu'elle se repose,** lui ordonne Aro, **et vielle bien sur elle, qu'il ne lui arrive rien.**

 **\- Oui maître,** répond le garde.

Le garde se relève, serrant l'humaine dans ses bras et se dirige vers la sortie.

 **\- Où l'emmenez-vous ?** cris Edward.

Au moment où les portes se refermèrent sur le garde et Isabella, une vision d'Alice se déclenche, la coupant du monde extérieur. Edward regarde sa sœur, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !** Rugit le fils Cullen.

Aro prit la main d'Alice et sourit. Il observe les Cullen un instant et prends finalement ça décision.

 **\- Qu'on les reconduisent à l'aéroport et qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Isabella vous donnera de ses nouvelles, si elle y convient.**

 **\- Isabella doit rentrer chez elle. Elle est ma compagne, vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder ici.**

Aro regarde durement Edward.

 **\- Ça voyez-vous cher Edward, j'en doute. Isabella n'est pas votre compagne, mais celle d'un autre comme vous avez pu le voir et je doute qu'il veuille la laisser partir. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous, vous et votre sœur. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à annoncer à mon vieil ami la mort de son premier fils.**

Les yeux des enfants Cullen s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la menace cachée dans ses paroles. Alice entraîna son frère et ils partirent accompagner de Démétri, Félix et Jane. Les Rois se mirent à discuter entre eux, incluant Sulpicia. Un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres et celles des gardes.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Bella «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Je marche à travers la forêt, mes pieds nus foulant le sol humide et froid. Je ne sais où je vais, mais je sais que je le dois. La lune brille haut dans la nuit du ciel. J'avance pour ce qui me semble être des heures. Un miroir devant moi apparaît. Une femme d'une beauté incroyable me contemple de l'autre côté du miroir. Nous posons nos mains l'une sur l'autre. Des images, des scènes défilent dans mon esprit. Je les vois, les comprends, les connais, mais ne les aient pas vécus. La magie je la connais, mais ne l'ait pas appris. Formules, rituels s'enregistrent dans ma tête. Toutes ses connaissances qui m'étaient inconnus et qui maintenant sont miennes. Je détiens des vies passées qui ne sont pas à moi, mais qui un jour l'ont été. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne l'ai jamais été. On m'a emprisonné, faute de pouvoir me détruire, mais ma vengeance sera terrible. Je connais la magie, je suis la magie. Je m'éveille enfin. Je suis complète et plus rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Une présence est prête de moi, elle veille sur mon sommeil et mon réveil. Je le sens, ma moitié, mon futur, mon compagnon. Enfin, je l'ai trouvé, enfin, je vais pouvoir l'aimer. Enfin, ma vie peut commencer à nouveau.

Je sais qui je suis, qui j'ai été. Je suis _Isabella Marie Swan_ et j'ai un jour été _Laurelin Lunela Witcherbie_ , la toute première sorcière.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Sulpicia «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Enfin, après tant d'année, elle allait être de retour. La toute première, la plus puissante jamais exister. Elle est la mère de toutes sorcières. Elle est la magie même. Ma douce et impitoyable Laurelin. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Son esprit était en sommeil, mais plus pour longtemps. J'étais heureuse pour elle, après toutes ses années, elle allait enfin trouver son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il l'avait emmené dans ses appartements priver. Quatre jours déjà, mais je pouvais déjà sentir sa puissance s'éveiller et je savais que le monde entier ressentirait son éveille. Une puissante vague de magie me percuta, enfin, tous les sorciers et sorcières sauraient que _Laurelin Lunela Witcherbie_ était de retour.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov ? 1 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

La magie s'infiltra dans mon être de toute part. Une magie que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Le moment était enfin venu. _Laurelin_ s'était réveillé. Je montais sur ma moto, direction l'Italie.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov ? 2 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Je chutais au sol sous l'afflux de la puissance qui venait de nous percuter. Nous nous regardâmes tous et nous sourîmes. _Laurelin_. Son nom prononcer comme un murmure nous redonnait espoir. Nous allions enfin gagner cette guerre. Le clan se mit à courir en tous sens. La fuite était finie, l'Italie, nous voilà.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov ? 3 «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

Enfin, après tant d'année, nous allions la retrouver. J'emballais mes affaires et les chargeais dans la voiture. Mon frère et moi prîmes la route en direction de l'Italie.

« Patience _Laurelin_ , nous serons bientôt réunit, clame mon frère. »

Oui, bientôt, très bientôt, les _Witcherbie_ seront enfin rassembler.

.

.

:::»:»*«:«::: :::»:» Pov Laurelin «:«::: :::»:»*«:«:::

.

.

J'ouvrais mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de renaître. J'étais enfin moi, enfin complète. Je n'avais plus cette sensation de perte en étant Isabella Swan. A l'instant, la question que je me posais était, mais où étais-je ? Un léger bruit me parvient, je me tournais pour faire face à un vampire magnifique. Je reconnue alors la présence de celui qui avait veiller sur moi. Mon compagnon. Celui-ci me sourit.

« **Bonjour, mia cara, je suis Alec. On m'a demandé de veillé sur vous pendant votre sommeil. Comment allez-vous ?** »

Je souriais. Même si on ne lui aurait pas demander, j'aurais parié qu'il l'aurait fait quand même.

« **Je vais bien, merci. Je suis Laureline Witcherbie. Ravis de te rencontrer.** »

Je me levais et passais devant lui pour me placer devant le miroir. Mon regard s'illumina, j'avais retrouvé ma véritable apparence. Mes cheveux noirs et argents et mes yeux mauves. J'étais enfin une véritable Witcherbie. Mon regard glissa sur mon corps, je portais une longue robe fluide à bretelle en satin noir. Le tatouage d'un serpent aux écailles vert sombre parcourait mon bras droit et je savais qu'un chat noir se tenait sur ma cuisse gauche et un loup argenté se dressait fièrement dans mon dos. Mes fidèles protecteurs. Je me tournais vers Alec qui me dévisageait avec désir. Je me rapprochais de lui et me plaçais juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

« **Merci d'avoir veiller sur moi, mon compagnon.** »

Alec me sourit amoureusement. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais à travers les couloirs du château, ma magie me guidant vers le lieu de ma destination. Dans peu de temps, ils seraient là et la guilde des protecteurs serait enfin complète. Alec à mes côtés, j'ouvrais la porte de la salle du trône. Ils étaient là, me souriant. Mes frères de sang, mes frères d'armes, mes amis. Oui, maintenant la guerre allait vraiment débutée et je comptais bien la gagner. Moi, Laurelin Lunela Witcherbie était enfin de retour.


End file.
